


Rooftop Serenades

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrelated prompts about Bat-centered pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jetlag - TimDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim returns from yet another business trip. Damian is less than impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I get jetlag all I want to do is sleep, so for someone like Tim who never sleeps, I forced him too. This is really lame, haha I’m so sorry, Vare. -_-
> 
> Damian is roughly 23.

Damian met him on the tarmac.

“Your flight was late.” Damian hummed as Tim leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

“My fault.” Tim sighed as they walked over to the car. Damian opened the door for him. “Lost track of time. The flight was at six. For some reason, I thought it was only two.”

“Awfully big difference.”

Tim waved off the hidden concern as he yawned. “I’d just forgotten to change my watch.”

“From your flight two days before.” Damian stated, getting in the car beside him. As soon as the door was closed, the driver took off. “Perhaps you travel too much.”

“Are you saying you missed me, Damian?” Tim cooed, leaning against Damian’s shoulder. Damian huffed, looking out the window to his right.

“Maybe I am.” Damian couldn’t hide the blush rising up his face. “Or maybe you’re so jetlagged you’re not hearing straight.”

Tim laughed, curling his arm around Damian’s, kissing at his jaw. “I think I’m going to believe the former.”

“Believe what you want.” Damian snapped. Tim’s attempt at another laugh turned into a second yawn. “Now go to sleep.”

“I’m not tired.” Tim shrugged.

“Liar.”  Damian muttered. “If you do not rest, I will be dropping you at Grayson’s and going home alone.”

Tim shuddered. He loved Dick, but his instinct to care for his younger siblings was…smothering at times. And he knew Damian’s threat was genuine – Damian had actually gone through with it last time they’d argued. He tightened his grip on Damian’s elbow and closed his eyes.

~~

He woke up to the sound of birds. He rolled over, and quickly realized this was not the position he fell asleep in. He sat up, pushing the fluffy comforter down to his waist. He was in their apartment, downtown Gotham. The sound of birds went again. He looked over to the balcony doors and saw two pigeons there. One was tapping against the glass in annoyance.

Tim sighed, smiling. Damian and his animals. When he had the time to train carrier pigeons, Tim would never know.

Time…

Tim blinked and turned, looking at the alarm clock. It blinked 1:07pm. He cursed, getting tangled in the blankets as he tried to throw them off. He’d had a meeting at Wayne Enterprises at 10:30am.

“Calm down, calm down.” Damian called, sauntering into the room in a pair of jeans and a tshirt. Tim froze, and slumped back against the pillows.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Tim hissed, throwing his arms in the air. “I had a very _important_ -”

“Taken care of.” Damian cut him off. He went over to the sliding door and opened it. The pigeon hopped onto his fingers, trilling happily at the treat Damian held out for him. “The Chinese branch agreed to the terms and the accountant manager will have the paperwork on your desk when you return Monday morning.”

“Damian, it’s only Tuesday. I can’t just not go to the office for a week.” Tim sighed.

“It’s Wednesday, actually. You’ve been asleep for thirty-eight hours.” Damian corrected. He lifted his arm and the bird flew off. “Lucius granted you a week’s paid vacation at Father’s request.”

Tim groaned. “I don’t need a week’s vacation.”

“Your sleep was more like a coma. That kind of exhaustion is more than just jetlag.” Damian moved over to the bed. “You’re not sleeping on your trips either, are you?”

“Stuff to do, people to see, bad guys to stop.” Tim sang, throwing his arm across the mattress and reaching for Damian’s fingers. “I kind of forget about it.”

“That is a terrible habit.” Damian scolded.

“And what are you going to do about it?” Tim purred. He’d finally gotten a grip on Damian’s fingers and began tugging him forward on the bed.

“Absolutely nothing.” Damian answered as Tim pulled him down for a kiss.

“What do you mean nothing?”

“I mean you’ve been lying in this bed for almost forty hours. You’re disgusting.” He gave in to the kiss, but didn’t let it last long before he pulled back. He shifted back off the bed, moving towards the door. “Take a shower, then we’ll talk.”


	2. Fireworks - DickDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian knows he loves Grayson, he just doesn't know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian's around 15, and this is basically just about his developing a crush. So, not exactly romantic, but. Too not-gen to go into Gotham Tales, so.

It was different, and he wasn’t sure why.

He loved his father, but as that – a father. He wanted the man to be happy, and in turn, he wanted Bruce to care for him. To protect him from nightmares and enemies that sought them and their family harm. He held the man to a high standard, one that only a father could reach.

Loathe as he was to admit it, he loved Todd and Drake. Cain, Brown and Gordon, too. As siblings. Most of the time he couldn’t stand to be in the same room as the majority of them, but there was no doubt that he would do anything less than give his life to protect them. He knew their feelings towards him were mutual.

He loved Colin. As his friend, best and potentially only. Colin’s personally was infectious, and no matter what the other boy was going through, he was always willing to put up with Damian, and listen to his, sometimes petty, complaints. While he, too, could protect Damian if he so needed, Colin wasn’t a brother. He _chose_ to remain at Damian’s side, he wasn’t _forced_ to.

He even loved his mother. For all her faults, she was still that. She gave Damian life, and he would forever be grateful.

“It’s a little out of the way, I admit.” Dick panted, continuing slowly up the hill. Titus barked and ran forward. “But the view is totally worth it.”

Damian sighed, sludging along behind him. “Explain to me why I had to come with you? If I recall, Gordon and Todd were both free this evening.”

“They’ve been avoiding coming up here for years. Why do you think they suddenly decided they _had_ to go see that new movie together?” Dick breathed a laugh, turning back to look at him. Damian couldn’t tell what was brighter, his smile or his eyes.

“Drake conned me.” Damian frowned. “He said this was a family tradition.”

“Kind of is.” Dick shrugged. “So, you can’t kill Tim for lying, because he technically didn’t.”

Damian loved Dick Grayson too, but he wasn’t sure how. Not as a father or a mother – as much as Todd claimed Grayson was otherwise. It wasn’t a sibling either, because he cared for him more than that. He wouldn’t just give his own life to protect Grayson; he was willing to end others for him too. _As a friend_ left a bad taste in his mouth. Grayson was more important than just a _friend_.

Dick gave a shout as they reached the hill’s summit, and plopped down at its center, facing back towards Gotham. As soon as he was settled, he patted the grass next to him. “Come sit, Damian. Should be less than five minutes ‘til show time.”

Damian obeyed, whistling for Titus. The dog came bounding up from behind them, sitting on Damian’s other side as Dick wrapped his arm tightly around Damian’s shoulders.

Perhaps as a mentor? No, Damian decided, it couldn’t be. He’d had mentors before Dick, and had hated every single one of them.

“But I can’t believe I’ve never brought you up here to watch the fireworks.” Dick exclaimed. Damian hummed. “In all our years of knowing each other. That’s just ridiculous.”

More than anyone else, he trusted Dick. And he knew Dick trusted him. Through accidental eavesdropping, he’d recently found out that Dick trusted him more than he trusted Bruce. And that was…well, a surprise to say the least. Especially because he realized at that moment, hiding behind the dinosaur in the cave, that the feeling was mutual.

“Thanks for coming up here with me, Damian. I mean it.” Dick muttered warmly. Before Damian could react, Dick ducked his head and pressed his lips against Damian’s cheek. He lingered there a few seconds before releasing with a small _pop!_ The blush didn’t bloom across Damian’s face, it was there instantly. Was his skin this warm before, from the hike? He didn’t recall it being so. But faces didn’t normally heat up that fast. And why did his stomach suddenly feel like a fizzed soda? Could this be the onset of some sort of medical emergency?

Damian’s racing mind halted to a standstill when Dick’s fingers tightened on his shoulder, and the elder leaned their heads together. A boom echoed across the field, and Damian realized that the fireworks show had already started. His eyes flicked up, watching the remnants of colors in the sky.

“I love you, kid. You know that?” Dick asked absently. Damian glanced up, watching Dick’s face light up in a purple and yellow blast. “I think Bruce is hoarding you. I’m a little jealous.”

Damian hummed again, turning back to the colors over Gotham as he leaned his weight against Dick’s side. He loved Grayson too. Grant it, he wasn’t sure _how_ he loved him, but surely he’d figure it out soon. It wasn’t as a father, a brother or a friend…what else was there?


	3. Visitors - JayDick, DickDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian doesn't trust Jason as far as he could throw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt, because it's important to the actual story: "JayDick, and One Sided DamianDick - Dick survives being shot through the neck by one of Jason’s stray bullets, but it leaves him unable to speak. Jason feels terrible about the mistake, and becomes overprotective of the older man. Overprotective becomes possessive when Damian comes along, and seems determined to protect Dick on his own."
> 
> Damian’s early 20s. This was more Jason and Damian being assholes to each other than protective or romantic of Dick. Whoops.

_It had been an accident._

_Red Hood had told him to leave. Nightwing didn’t listen._

Jason sighed, shaking the memories from his mind. It didn’t matter anymore. It was his fault, he would accept the consequences.

As he poured the tea, he heard the front door open and close quietly. It wasn’t Dick; Dick always slammed the door as loud as possible. Jason’s heart pounded as he turned, hand on his gun, towards the hallway. He hugged the walls, peeking cautiously around the corners. As soon as he laid eyes on the intruder, he sighed, dropping his hands.

“That’s the third time in four days, Damian.” Jason drawled. Damian looked up at him and scowled. “Christ, maybe I should start charging you rent.”

“This isn’t _your_ home either.” Damian spat. “In fact, you shouldn’t be here at all. Perhaps I should call the police. Get you arrested for harassment.”

“It’s not harassment when Dick invited me over.” Jason countered. “Besides, I’m trying to-”

“I don’t care _what_ you’re trying to do.” Damian hissed. His eyes were angry, his posture tense. “This is your _fault_.”

“I said I was sorry-”

“Sorry doesn’t change what you _did_.”

“You want to do this again?” Jason challenged, stalking up the hall. Damian didn’t back away. “I’ll kick your ass for a fifth time, if that’s what you want.”

“What are you going to do, shoot me? You’ve been there and done that already, Todd.” Damian mocked. “But let me guess, if you did, it would be an _accident_ too.”

Jason grabbed his shirt, throwing him against the wall. “Get out.”

Damian grunted, hands wrapping around Jason’s wrists. Jason shifted, slamming the back of Damian’s head against the wall.

“If he wanted you here, he would have called you.” Jason hissed. “And I _know_ he didn’t.”

“He’s not your _property_ , Todd.” Damian growled. “You are not the only one allowed to see him.”

“Get.” Jason pulled him from the wall, throwing him to the floor. “Out.”

Damian sat up glaring. Suddenly his eyes twitched to the side and his glare softened. Jason turned to see Dick standing in the entrance of his bedroom. He didn’t look angry or surprised at the scene in front of him. If anything, he just looked…sad.

“Grayson, I…” Damian started. Dick moved towards him, passing Jason and kneeling in front of him. Gently he took Damian’s face in both of his hands, but Damian wouldn’t look at him. His voice was small and pained. “I just…I want to _help_ you. Take care of you like you took care of me all those years ago.”

Dick smiled and kissed his hairline, shaking his head as he gathered Damian into his arms. Dick was supposed to be learning a type of sign language to be able to communicate better, but they all knew his body language well enough not to need it that often. Damian just clung to Dick’s sides, burying his face in the older man’s neck.

After a few moments, Dick released him, only to take his hands and pull him back to his feet. Dick turned around, staring pointedly at Jason.

Jason huffed, crossing his arms. “Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry.”

Damian didn’t respond, instead just letting Dick lead him back towards the door. When they got there, Dick held his phone up between them – a sign that he would text Damian later. Damian, eyes still downcast, nodded and slipped silently out the door.

“You shouldn’t lead the kid on like that.” Jason scolded, lips pursed in a pout. Dick turned annoyed eyes at him. “Just rip the band-aid off already. Let him move on.”

Dick stomped over to him and slapped his arm. _Hard_. Jason winced and rubbed at the spot. Dick started waving his arms. He pointed at the door, then shook his head. He pointed at the door again, then to the floor, repeatedly. Finally, he grabbed Jason’s shirt, shaking his head harder.

“I get it, I get it!” Jason cried, grabbing Dick’s shoulders gently. “I’ll let the kid visit. I’ll even let Tim visit, if he wants to. I won’t beat Damian up anymore. And when he’s calmed down about…about everything, I’ll even take him out to an apology lunch, and he and I will talk things out, okay?”

Dick hesitated, looking at the floor, but finally nodded.

“Good.” Jason grinned, leaning down and kissing at both of Dick’s eyelids. “Now come on, I made you some tea.”

Dick’s eyes widened curiously and followed Jason’s movement as he tossed an arm over his shoulders. Jason laughed.

“And yes, it’s your favorite flavor.”

Dick’s eyebrow shot up in question.

Jason gasped. “And why _wouldn’t_ I know your favorite flavor?”


	4. Talk - TimKon, SuperBat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batfamily has a talk with a few of the Supers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I love the Batfam, I am under the firm belief they are all just a bunch of assholes. Especially to the other people who love them.

“Now, Kon, this isn’t to scare you…” Dick started.

Jason snorted from the computer chair, flopping his feet up against the consol. “Yes it is.”

“Jason, no one asked you.” Stephanie scolded. Jason smirked and she turned back to Kon, who was leaning on the railing by the cars, looking sheepish and nervous.

“We’re just _saying_ ,” Dick continued, attempting to sound gentle and soothing. “If, for any reason, or in any way, you _hurt_ him-“

“We totally know where you live.” Stephanie interjected. “And can also totally kick your ass, even without any powers.”

Dick rolled his eyes in annoyance at another interruption, but shrugged. “Essentially.”

Stephanie smiled at his agreement, then turned the grin to Kon. “So, we clear?”

“Crystal.” Kon said evenly, glancing over to the stairs, where Clark was standing with Damian. Clark smiled apologetically, before looking down when a scoff sounded next to him.

Damian turned away, stomping over to where Jason was laughing quietly at Kon’s flustered face. “And that goes _double_ for you and my father.”

Clark sighed, fondly exasperated. “Of course.”


	5. Teased - Dickdami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian's undercover and Dick's not happy about. Jason is, though. He thinks it' hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ll say Damian’s like, 20. He and Tim went undercover at the club thing. Tim’s a manager, Damian’s a dancer. Jason and Dick were stuck with surveillance duty. Haha, I don’t know.

“Gotta say, ‘Wing.” Jason drawled from next to him. “I haven’t seen you this edgy in ages.”

“I am not _edgy_.” Dick returned, lowering his binoculars.

“Yeah, that may work on the other two losers,” Jason rolled his eyes. “But I’ve known you much longer than them.”

Dick sighed. “I don’t like this mission.”

“Why?”

 _“Why?”_ Dick mimicked, turning to look at him. It was hard to be intimidating when you were forced to stare into the eyes of a red helmet. “Do you know what kind of people go into that place?”

“Yeah, sleazebags and dudes who aren’t getting any.” Jason shrugged. “Kid can handle himself.”

Dick huffed. “That’s…not what I meant.”

“No?” Jason tilted his head. “Or did you mean you’re a little bit… _envious_ of those lowlifes who might get to…” He slithered up to Dick’s side, slowly running his hand up Dick’s arm. “… _touch_ him?”

“Shut up.” Dick grimaced and recoiled, pushing Jason away. Even in the cover of darkness, Jason didn’t need the mask’s heat vision to see Dick’s reddening face. Dick watched as two men, with very visible firearms on their belts, paused outside the club, pointing at the poster that advertised Damian’s act. The men spoke for a minute before one practically _leered_ , making a beeline for the club’s entrance. Dick grabbed a baton from his back, sighing. “Why did I agree to let him do this?”

“Because when Brucie Wayne’s son bats his eyelashes at you, you go weak at the knees. Every time. Without fail.” Jason laughed. “Tim and I have bets on it.”

“I’m glad you two are so entertained.” Dick mumbled, leaning on the roof’s ledge.

“Dickie, you falling over yourself about this is probably a better show than the one Batbrat’s putting on in there.” Jason hummed, clapping his hand against Dick’s back. “And according to Tim, his show is _pret-_ ty good.”

Dick groaned. Jason just cackled.


	6. At the Beach - JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was a lifeguard, and Jason was going to milk that as many times as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t think of serious life guard stories. Maybe it was because both my parents were life guards. Or Baywatch ruined me. I don’t know.

Dick took a deep breath, fighting to keep his head above water. This guy was heavier than he looked. Maybe he should have let Roy or Wally take this one. After what seemed like ages, he finally felt the sandy ground underneath his feet. The beachgoers murmured, watching as Dick pulled the man up the shore.

As Dick laid him down, he heard Roy talking into the radio on their stand, while Wally kept the crowd back. The man he had just rescued began coughing, though after a few of them, Dick could tell they were a little less than genuine.

“You’re okay now, sir.” Dick muttered, cheeky grin spreading across his. “For the fourth time this week, actually.”

The man immediately stopped his theatrics, leaning back in the sand, matching the smile. “When’d you find me out?”

“Yesterday.” Dick laughed. “I, uh…recognized your trunks from your first attempt.”

“They’re my favorites, wouldn’t you know.” The other man sighed. “And here when I tried again tomorrow, I was going to go for the mouth-to-mouth routine.”

Dick barked a laugh, then ducked slightly when Wally glanced back at him. “You would have been out of luck.” Dick whispered. “Tomorrow’s my day off.”

“Shame.” Jason clicked his tongue. “Got any plans?”

“Not a one.” Dick returned, standing and helping the man up by his arm.

“Well, consider some made, then. You, me, the Pier Diner?” The man asked. Suddenly he held out his hand. “Name’s Jason, by the way.”

“Dick.” He grabbed Jason’s hand, giving it a firm shake. “Noon work for you?”

“Noon works great.” Jason’s smile turned to a smirk. “And I’ll be sure to wear those trunks from yesterday for you, too.”

Dick laughed again, biting at his lip. “I hope you do, Jason. I hope you do.”


	7. Date Night - DickDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian returns home from another date, and Dick voices his suspicions about the younger's most recent suitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s aged up to 20s/30s. Damian moved into Dick’s apartment at 21, and has been living there for a few years.

Dick looked up when he heard the front door open, followed by a light chuckle. That was Damian, he knew, doing his best Dami Wayne impression. If there was one thing Dick ever really hated Bruce for, it was teaching his son how to be a moronic public figure.

At first, he thought Damian was on the phone. It wouldn’t have been the first time one of those teenage-dream magazines asked for a phone interview. But then he heard another voice. Deeper, richer, older.

Dick peeked out of the kitchen entryway. The older gentleman was slightly taller than Dick himself, but had the same dark hair and blue eyes. This guy even had a similar skin tone, and that was a little weird, but it had happened before. Multiple times, actually. The man’s hand was on Damian’s hip, but Dick could tell by Damian’s body language that he was uninterested. The man couldn’t tell, apparently, as he tried to inch closer, head ducking slightly. Damian merely shifted backwards, almost unnoticeable.

Without thinking, Dick cleared his throat. Both Damian and his date jumped and looked over. Damian’s face immediately contorted into annoyance, while the other man seemed threatened. His eyes narrowed in Dick’s direction, though when Dick met his gaze he faltered. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed Damian’s cheek before removing his hand. He muttered something – Damian nodded – and swept out the door.

“I told you to stop doing that.” Damian accused, removing his shoes before going past Dick into the kitchen.

“Doing what?” Dick muttered, turning around in his spot.

“Interrupting my dates.”

“What, I can’t be concerned about who you’re potentially _sleeping_ with?” Dick snapped. Damian slammed the refrigerator door closed before turning back with a fiery gaze. “Sorry, that was…I’m sorry.”

Damian stared at him a moment more before seeming to let it go. He returned to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of fruit juice. As he walked over to the sink, Dick looked down at his shoes. “But…don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

“Noticed what.” Damian didn’t phrase it as a question, and Dick knew he was just looking for a reason to storm out of the room.

“Your dates.” Dick glanced up, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. “They all look the same.”

“Do they?” Damian cocked his head, not looking up from the cup he was washing in the sink. “In what way?”

Dick twisted his lips. “Me.”

Damian froze.

“They all look like me.” Dick whispered, eyes slowly rising to Damian’s face.

Damian clutched at the side of the sink, knuckles whitening before he suddenly released the edge, going back to the glass. “Preposterous.”

Dick smiled, slowly moving down the counter to Damian’s side. “If you wanted to go on a date with me-”

“I don’t.” Damian cut him off. Dick finally stopped next to him, pressing their arms together. “I don’t want to go on a date with you.”

“No?” Dick clicked his tongue. “Shame.”

Damian snorted, rolling his eyes. “Why?”

“Because _I_ would like to go on a date with _you_.” Dick said softly, but clearly, leaning further against Damian’s arm. Once again Damian’s hands stopped, and he stared blankly at the faucet.

A few seconds later, he looked up at Dick, eyes wide and a little hopeful, a lot nervous. His skin was a darker, redder brown, too. “You do?”

Dick glanced down at Damian’s mouth, and the younger immediately sucked his lips between his teeth. Dick’s eyes shifted back up. “Of course I do.”

“Since when?”

“Since…” Dick breathed a laugh. “Probably since you moved in here.”

“But…but you never…” Damian’s eyebrows furrowed. “You didn’t…”

Dick tilted to the side, pressing their foreheads together. Eyes twitching back and forth between Damian’s, Dick grinned. “You didn’t either.”

Damian remained silent for another moment, then huffed. “How the _hell_ was I supposed to know?”

“Oh, come on.” Dick leaned back with a bark of laughter. “You never wondered why your dates never made it past the front door?”

“I…wondered.” Damian mused, looking embarrassed for not figured it out. “This was your apartment first. I thought you were just…uneasy about me bringing virtual strangers in. Todd mentioned you were…protective.”

“I wasn’t being protective of the _apartment_ , Damian.” Dick hummed, grin widening as Damian’s cheeks darkened more. “Come on, dude. All these years knowing me, and you’d thought I’d be more concerned about some _stuff_ than _you?”_

Damian snorted, turning back to the sink. They were both quiet for about a minute.

“Sooo?” Dick leaned into Damian’s space once more.

“So what?”

“Date?” Dick prodded. “You? Me? Downtown Gotham?”

Damian allowed a small smile to grace his face as he gave a curt nod. “When?”

“How about right now?”

 _“Now?”_ Damian exclaimed. “But Grayson, I just got back from one!”

Dick wrapped both hands around Damian’s arm, pulling him through the kitchen entryway, and back towards the front door. “Not one with me, you didn’t.”

Damian sighed, barely catching the shoes Dick threw at him before opening the door. “Fine. _Fine_.” He mumbled as Dick laced their fingers together. “But _you’re_ paying.”


	8. A Few Too Many - DickDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick gets drunk, and somehow, it becomes Damian's problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, I made Damian like 20 on this one. Writing drunk batboys is quickly becoming my favorite past time.

It had started with a horribly spelled text message.

_Heyyyy Dames!$! Gar har. Fickie have us your mumber fo emrgences._

Damian waited, debating whether to just call the number – or Donna’s, because he knew she was out with them, and was better in handling important information – when more messages popped up rapidly.

_Not an emergencess. Duck’s drunk as a trunk._

_Flunk._

_I mean SKUNK ok. SKUUUUUUUNK._

_I tried to turn into a skunj, Vic won let me._

_Lame, Dame. Its all mega lame._

_Anywat. Dicl’s drunk, yo have ti comw get him_

Damian sighed, in the midst of thinking of a way to decline, or pass it off to the likes of Drake, when Gar’s last message came in.

_He askes for yoy_

Damian rolled his eyes, but found himself rising from his easel anyway.

The bar was in downtown Gotham, on a street known as Party Row, where all the other nightclubs and hotspots were. This place was new, a venture by Lex Luthor to have a little more ground in their city. No one believed the front, of course, so Dick and his former crew decided to go undercover to check it out.

Damian told them it was a bad idea. It wasn’t the first time none of them listened.

The place was a little loud, a little too much bad music, for Damian’s tastes. Every second he spent in the place, he was glad he had turned down their invite to the mission. His eyes were scouring the main floor, looking from booth to booth, when loud cackles cut through the bass. From the looks of the other partygoers, it wasn’t the first time that had happened, and it wasn’t far from grating on their last nerves.

The group in question was in the far corner, stationed right next to the bar. They were all dressed in their fanciest civilian getups. Even Victor and Garfield had masked their true selves, looking like any other human being. But the makeup and costumes didn’t mask their skills, and it was Vic who saw him first.

“Yo, Dames!” he shouted, standing and waving frantically. His low voice was loud, causing everyone in the club to turn their gazes to Damian, by the door. “Over here, buddy!”

Damian huffed, marching stiffly to their table. Dick had turned at Vic’s exclamation too, and when recognition filtered over his face, his lips parted into a bright smile. He spun back around to his friends, his hands circling rapidly as he spoke. The other Titans all grinned stupidly, glancing at each other knowingly.

“…the best. Okay? The fucking _best_.” Damian heard as he approached the table. He greeted Donna politely, and let Roy and Vic violently shake his hand before shifting to stand behind Dick. “I know you guys don’t believe me. It’s…still an uphill battle with Timbo. But he is. I _know_ he is.”

“Come on, Grayson. You’re done.” Damian rolled his eyes, putting a hand on Dick’s shoulder.

“What did I tell you guys?!” Dick asked, seemingly shocked. He turned his hazed eyes up. “Damian! How did you know I’d _be_ here?”

“Logan informed me.”

“Ah!” Dick whipped around so fast, Damian slightly feared whiplash. “Gar, I told you not to!”

Gar slammed his own bottle down amongst the table full of empty ones. “Well, what else was I supposed to do? You’ve been talking about this loser for the last hour!”

Damian felt his cheeks heat up slightly. “Grayson, you’ve had enough…”

“Can you blame me? This _loser_ is the best of all of us. The _bravest_ , and the _smartest_ …” Dick listed off, shakily standing from his chair.

“…And the crankiest…” Roy chimed in. Dick waved the comment off with one hand as he turned, taking hold of Damian’s arm with the other. Damian rolled his eyes, inhaling to instruct Dick again.

“He’s the _greatest_.” Dick said warmly, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Damian’s lower torso. Quickly, but horribly uncoordinated, he pressed his lips first against Damian’s nose, then against his cheek. He dropped the third peck against Damian’s temple, then snuggled their faces together, sighing contently. “And I love him.”

“Alright, alright Grayson. That’s enough. Say goodbye to your friends.” Damian muttered gently. He pushed at Dick’s arms, but the grip only tightened. “Let’s go home.”

“Yeah, anyway.” Roy drawled. “Get a room, you two.”

“Who knows,” Dick slurred stubbornly, and suddenly Damian found himself being pulled backwards, away from the table. The group’s laughter rang through the club again, and Damian felt the heat of the blush travel down his neck. “Maybe we _will_.”

~~

(They didn’t. Damian took him home, scolded him for getting drunk then put him to bed. But then Dick snuck into Damian’s bedroom and fell asleep on the floor.)


	9. Lockers - JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's used to the teasing. He's not used to being stood up for, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I didn’t pick college because I know for a fact no one in college comes to your rescue because all college kids are terrible. So I went with high school. Not like they're much better of course.

“Look at that! It’s _poor_ , _little_ Jason Todd.”

_Don’t look at them. They’ll know you’re listening. Just don’t do it._

“How’s mommy? Still sleeping from her latest drug binge?”

_Don’t. Just don’t._

“Why do you even bother showing up kid?”

_They don’t matter. None of them matter._

“We don’t want you. Just like stupid ol’ _daddy_ didn’t want you either.”

_They don’t know. They just think it’s funny. Don’t give into the taunts. Don’t let them know they got to you._

“Hey…Jason?”

“What?!” Jason spun around from his locker angrily, only to blink in surprise. It wasn’t one of the usual suspects, but rather, Dickie Grayson, senior, and captain of both the wrestling and forensics debate teams. In a different class and social circle than Jason, so why…? “You want to laugh it up too?”

“What? No, I…” He glanced at the group behind him with a dark glare. “I’m not with _them_.”

The leader of Jason’s taunters frowned. “Hey, what gives, Grayson?”

“Get out of here, Ricky.” Dick mumbled.

Ricky stepped forward. “Hey, man. You can’t-”

“I said get out of here.” Dick snapped darkly. “And I’m not going to ask again.”

Ricky gaped for a second, before his friends pulled him back. It was only when they were at the end of the hallway did Dick look back at Jason with a smile.

“Sorry about him. He’s a total jerk.” Dick shrugged apologetically. “Don’t…don’t listen to what he says, okay? You _are_ wanted around here.”

“You’re _friends_ with him aren’t you?” Jason muttered.

“He thinks we are. I…don’t quite agree.” Dick looked down, clearly not wanted to talk about it. “Hey, uh, Jason? Look, I have this coupon thing for Alfie’s Ice Cream, down by Wayne Park? I was going to take Babs, but…well, I’m sure you heard…”

Jason had. Barbara Gordon had dumped his sorry ass.

“It’s not charity or anything. I don’t want you to think that, it’s just…” Jason almost smiled. Dick seemed…well, he seemed practically nervous. “Look, I know how rough it is when losers like Ricky give you a hard time. And it’s all pretty unfounded to me.”

Jason stared up at him.

“I mean,” Dick grinned. “You seem like a pretty cool kid to me, Jason Todd. So, what do you say?”

Jason regarded him for another few seconds before smirking. “I say as long as you’re paying for the meal, then it’s a date.”

Dick hesitated a little too long saying it wasn’t.


	10. Sofa - JayTim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim gets sick. Of course he didn't tell anybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timbo strikes me as the kind of person to get both sick and injured at the same time, and doesn’t like being taken care of. Also, Jason’s a giant turd who doesn’t care what you want, he’ll do what he pleases anyway.
> 
> Was requested as jaytim, thus here, but could be gen too.

Tim heard the grocery bag bounce to the floor. “Okay, I’m going to need you to stop that.”

Tim frowned. “Stop what?”

“Stop looking like a…kicked kitten.” Jason sighed. Tim glanced over from the television to see Jason slipping off his shoes, taking off his coat and rubbing a hand through his hair that had been soaked in the rain.

“The term is kicked _puppy_.” Tim corrected, tugging the blanket up closer to his chin.

“It’s your damn fault you’re in this position.” Jason countered, picking up the grocery bag again. “So you don’t get to sass me about it.”

Tim pursed his lips, pointedly not looking at Jason as the man passed the sofa by his head, pausing to feel Tim’s forehead. “The fever is gone.” Tim pouted. “Use your words and ask, Jason.”

Tim didn’t see it, but he knew Jason rolled his eyes as he walked to the kitchen nook. Tim zoned out, then, between the sharp tones of the reality show and the crinkling plastic of Jason putting food away. A few minutes later, Jason came back around the other side of the sofa, running his hand over the tops of Tim’s feet and crossed ankles.

“And how’s your arm?” He hummed.

Tim shrugged. “It cramped up earlier, for like forty-five seconds.”

Jason kneeled on the floor in front of him. “Want me to massage it?”

Tim sniffed, still staring at the screen. Two heavily make-up’d women were shouting at each other. “No.”

Jason leaned up, pulling the blanket back far enough to release Tim’s bandaged arm. He settled back against the edge of the sofa, pushing his fingers gently into Tim’s elbow. Tim scowled, and Jason smirked.

“Okay.”


	11. Flower - JayTim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an exchange of flowers, and it was completely accidental. Or coerced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more Tim doing the teasing and Jason sort of sulking. People give me instructions and I can never listen, I’m sorry I suck.

“Rough night?” Tim asked, dropping onto the roof behind him. Jason turned, tossing the cigarette over the ledge.

“More weird, than rough.” As he finished his rotation, he noticed Tim’s eyes widen behind his mask, then crinkle as he threw a hand across his mouth. “What?”

“What, uh…” Tim giggled, stepping towards him. “What was the location of that case you just busted?”

“A flower shop, if you could believe it.” Jason sighed. Tim’s face was turning red from holding back his laughter. “Selling cocaine out the back.”

“That’s…” Tim snorted. “It was real good that you got there, Hood.”

“Yeah, sure.” Jason shrugged. “Mind sharing what’s so funny with the class?”

Tim finally lowered his hand, enough to point up towards Jason’s hair. Despite the stupidity of the movement, Jason felt his eyes shift upwards, trying to locate the object of Tim’s attention. Quickly, he moved his hand up to his hair, patting down gently.

It didn’t take long for him to feel something underneath his glove. Textured and soft, it felt fragile. Whatever it was, it must have been what Tim had seen, because his grin widened. Gently, Jason plucked it from his hair, holding it out to examine it. It was a flower, a small marigold. No stem, just the bud.

“They hit you with a flower bomb or something?” Tim cackled. “Was that their big defense?”

“Maybe it was.” Jason mumbled. “You never even asked if I was okay.”

Tim’s laughter subsided slightly. “And _are_ you okay?”

“Perfectly fine, thank you.” Jason responded haughtily. Tim’s smirk never waned and Jason decided to match it with his own. Suddenly he bowed, one arm across his stomach, the other holding the marigold out. “For you, good sir.”

Tim scoffed. “Oh, please.”

“Take it or I’m not making you dinner on our date tomorrow.”

“Why, thank you!” Tim shrilled mockingly. He snatched the flower from Jason’s hand, holding it up to his nose. “This might be the nicest thing you’ve ever done for me.”

“Oh yeah?” Jason practically leered as he stood back up, moving into Tim’s personal space. “I think I could give you something a little nicer than _that_.”

Tim’s eyes narrowed as he shifted his head back, locking gazes with Jason. “Prove it.”

Jason shrugged as he leaned his face closer to the younger’s, brushing their noses together in the process. “If you insist.”


	12. Eggnog - DickDami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian's never had eggnog before. And for Dick, that just won't do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a winter holidays 2014 tumblr prompt
> 
> This is sort of short, I’m sorry!! Damian’s about twenty-five, and they’re already in a relationship. Dick’s just a giant snotbag but Damian loves him for it, that’s why he gets away with shit like this. Also, apparently I really enjoy surprise kisses for EVERYTHING I’m so predictable ugh, sorry~~

Damian was eyeing the liquid in front of him suspiciously. It looked thick, a little discolored and entirely unappealing.

“You’ll upset Alfred.” Dick shrugged from the stool next to him. “Just drink it.”

“I’ve lived in this home for almost fifteen years and never got near this stuff.” Damian countered. “Pennyworth has never cared before. I don’t think he will now either.”

“True.” Dick agreed, sipping at his own eggnog. “But you’re really missing out. This stuff is _great_.”

“You and I have different tastes.” Damian snapped. “You, of _all_ people, should know this by now.”

“Just as _you_ should know I’m always trying to broaden your horizons.” Dick sang, leaning obnoxiously into Damian’s space. Damian just glanced at him before rolling his eyes. Dick, of course, wasn’t fazed, and pressed on. “Come on. Just one sip. One _itty bitty_ sip.”

“No.”

“Not even for me?” Dick gave out a pitiful whine.

“No.”

“What if Colin asked you to?”

“No.”

“Steph? Timmy?”

“Definitely not.”

“What about Bruce?” Dick finished on. “What if it would make your dad _extremely happy_ if you drank some of Alfred’s homemade eggnog?”

“We both know it wouldn’t.” Damian responded in monotone, knowing full well that Dick hated the sound. Out of his periphery he saw Dick frown and sit up, and gave a small smirk.

“Well, aren’t you a big ol’ Bah Humbug.” Dick muttered. He picked up his own glass, holding it up to his lips and taking a large, loud gulp. “I _know_ you’ll like it. And I’m not giving up until you at least try it.”

“Well, I’m not going to, so good luck wi-”

His thought was cut off by Dick slamming the glass back down on the counter and standing abruptly. Before Damian could question it, Dick grabbed his face and turned it, smashing their lips together. But after the initial violence, the action immediately softened into something they were both used to. Much more intimate than fierce. More fun than annoyed.

And Damian instantly realized the kiss’s point. He could taste the drink on his partner’s lips, could smell it on his breath. And it…wasn’t bad. Very sweet, though different than milk. Not as heavy. A little spicier than he expected, too. He could practically see the nutmeg that was put into the mixture.

Dick remained until Damian’s surprise started to break. When he backed off, he licked his lips obscenely, finishing the movement with a loud pop and a smirk. “Well?”

Damian narrowed his eyes. Dick had yet to let go of his face, and clearly had no plans to do so until Damian answered. “You’re an idiot.”

“True. Surprisingly doesn’t answer my question.” Dick laughed. “Try again.”

“It was…fine.” Damian admitted. Dick’s smirk grew into a full, smug grin as he dropped his hands. Damian then gave a thoughtful smirk of his own. “Though…”

Dick’s grin waned. “…what?”

“I don’t know.” Damian hummed, dramatically tilting his head. “I think I’m going to need another _taste test_ to be sure.”

And Dick got the meaning straightaway. His smile grew once more as he swept up his glass, stepping closer to Damian’s side and ducking down towards his face. “…I think that can most definitely be arranged.”


End file.
